Hes A What Now?
by Symmetry-Is-Key101
Summary: I've worked so hard to develop my rep. Evryone respects me-Kinda... But since we cant really make ends meet, I had to get a job. A ridiculous one. Now HE knows my secret...What am I going to do!


He's A What Now?

**A/N Im like in such a creative mood today! I was bored so I decided to write this. If you review and think its good, I'll continue o.k.?**

_He's A What Now?_

I patrolled the halls as the school day came to a close.

Being student council president meant I had major responsibilities.

I worked SOOOOOO hard to achieve this. I still couldn't believe that it was actually true.

"Hey! You kids!" I yelled at the blond and the black haired boys.

They were Kenny McCormick and Clyde Donovan.

"What do you want, Kyle?" Clyde asked.

"You guys are in violation of the dress code," I said.

Kenny and Clyde looked at each other.

"School is over in two minutes. Cant you let us off the hook?" Kenny asked.

"Its not over yet, is it?" I asked.

They shook their heads.

"Next time, you better have belts on. Nobody wants to see your dirty underwear," I growled.

"You turned into such a prick…" muttered Kenny.

"What?" I asked.

"Ever since you got elected, you've turned into such a PRICK!" Clyde said and they walked off.

I was going to say something but shook it off. Like care what those bad influences say.

"Student Council President!" called a voice I recognized.

I turned to see my best friend Stan Marsh. His black hair was cut over his eyes. They were a deep shade of blue.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you wanna hit the arcade with me and Cartman?" he asked.

"No way. I'm way too busy, Stan," I said.

He sighed, "You've been busy every day this week. Cant you take a break?"

"No. Now go, I've got work to do," I said gently pushing him towards the door.

Finally, my patrol was almost over. But I could hear a girl, crying.

I followed to see a blond girl with curly hair crying her eyes out in front of a boy with jet black hair. His eyes were cold and black. His bangs fell over his eyes and he was extremely popular and didn't know it.

Or maybe he did know, but acted like he didn't care.

"Hey! Whats going on?" I asked.

"I just rejected her love," he said.

I rolled my eyes, "Go home Bebe."

She ran out of the building, bawling.

"What have I told you?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

He shrugged, "I dunno. Ya tell me a lotta things."

"The thing about turning girls down!" I yelled.

The bell rang.

"Im out." He said walking away.

"I told you, if you're going to turn 'em down, DO IT NICELY!" I yelled after him.

Man, that kid got my blood boiling…

"Ma'am?" said I voice I knew.

"What, Butters?" I asked.

"You need to sort out the magazines that are in the office. Some people are bringing in inappropriate stuff," he said, twiddling with his thumbs.

I sighed, "Fine…"

I worked as fast as I could. I had to get home before five o' clock.

"I'm home!" I said once I entered our beat down apartment.

"Hey Kyle," said my Canadian little brother, Ike. He's gotten quite adorable over the years. I just wanted to eat him up.

"Where's ma?" I asked.

"In the study. She's working on the novelty stuff," he said.

"Oh. So how was your day?" I asked as I took off my shoes.

No answer. I turned, he was gone.

He sure was a strange kid.

"Hey mom," I said smiling at my red haired mother.

"Hi my little shlupa. How was school?" she asked.

"It was ok. I think you should give it a break ma," I said.

She rubbed my auburn hair. I had to have it cut from a large red haired afro, to a bedhead-ish auburn hair.

"I'm fine, Kyle. You're boss called. One of the girls cant make it today. You have to get to the café," she said.

"Crap!" I ran to my room and got my uniform. I grabbed my wig and ran down to the café.

"See ya later!"

"Welcome, master," I said putting on my best smile, and using my female voice.

"Wow, Candice. You're even more beautiful than when I last saw you," said one of the regulars.

I nodded and showed him to the table.

Man, I hate this job. But we gotta do whatever to make ends meet. My father left my mom and now we all have to work. This is the highest paying job in the next town over. I cant have people I know see me working at the Maid Café.

"Thanks for coming, Kyle," said my boss, Isabella. She was really pretty and resembled a 15 year old girl.

"No problem," I said.

"Im so sorry, Yolanda got sick," she said.

"Its fine. I needed the extra cash anyways," I said smiling.

"Oh Candice! Can I get the triple berry yum yum please? With extra love?" said one of our customers. I growled and turned to him with a smile.

"Of course!"

Finally, it was closing time.

I took off my wig and threw out the trash. I leaned on the wall and sighed.  
Exhaustion washed over me as I saw the sun setting. I need a nap.

"President…This is a nice surprise," said a voice I was dreading to hear.

"C-Craig…"

He smiled and walked away with a wink.

He was Craig Tucker…And he saw me… IN MY MAIDS OUTFIT!

I worked ultra hard to maintain such a good reputation at my school, and Craig Tucker was going to ruin it. All in one night!

**A/N Do ya like it? I kinda wanna continue, so tell me if you like please!**


End file.
